Robert
'''Robert- '''samiec żółwia zielonego i poniekąd antagonista serialu PLiŻ, gdyż swoim niezdyscyplinowaniem nieraz przeszkadza w misji. Autorka to GosiElla. Wygląd Po przybyciu do nowego świata Robert jest wzrostu Ricky'ego, kolorystyką ma taką samą, jak w oficjalnej wersji. Mianowicie ciemnobrązowe oczy i żółta skóra przechodząca w czerwień na końcach łapek. Z wyglądu, podobnie, jak Ella i Ricky, jest połączeniem żółwia (głowa, wygląd dłoni zbliżony do wyglądu płetw, gdy ma złączone palce i mały ogonek) i człowieka (reszta ciała). Jego włosy są brązowe. Na głowie nosi odwróconą tyłem, błękitną czapkę, której nigdy nie ściąga. Ma też jasnobrązową koszulkę i spodenki, granatowy pas z pochwą na miecz i nóż oraz cemnobrązowe buty. Przed przybyciem do nowego świata Wygląda, jak w serialu "Żołwik Sammy i spółka" (jeśli nic Ci to nie mówi, link jest powyżej). Taki wygląd towarzyszy jej również przy długim kontakcie z wodą morską lub oceaniczną. Charakter Jest zarozumiały i pewny siebie. Uwielbia denerwować innych, zwłaszcza Ricky'ego, który jest jego największym rywalem, jeśli chodzi o Ellę. Nie jest zbyt mądry, ale za to inteligentny i sprytny. Ma kompleks wyższości. Umiejętności Jest dość silny, choć nie tak bardzo jak Ricky, potrafi bardzo szybko biegać, władać mieczem i nożem. Relacje Z Glorią Nawiązali ze sobą współpracę. Ona próbuje omamić Ricky'ego, by przestał interesować się Ellą, którą Robert "sobie zabierze". Z Ellą Jest w niej zakochany, ale tylko pod względem fizycznym. Próbuje wszystkiego, by jej zaimponować i odwrócić ją od Ricky'ego, ale mu to nie wychodzi. Często chwyta ją w talii, ku zazdrości Ricky'ego. Tak naprawdę nie wie, że kocha kogoś innego. Z Ricky'm Nienawidzą się do żywego i cały czas rywalizują o Ellę. Robert ciągle próbuje go zezłościć, wie bowiem, że Ella nie chce, by się bili i gdyby Ricky mu przyłożył, dziewczyna by się od niego odwróciła. Z Gosią Robert woli jej nie denerwować, bo Gosia wie, że on podkochuje się w Elli tylko pod względem fizycznym. Ponadto boi się jej ripost. Ze Skipper'em Nie przepadają za sobą. Z Rainbow Dash Robert trochę się jej boi, gdyż nie chce, by mu przyfanzoliła. Z Kowalskim Uważa, że jest przemądrzały. Z Twilight Sparkle To samo, co u Kowalskiego. Z Rico Preferuje ideologię, którą się kieruje, a za jego osobą nie przepada. Z Pinkie Pie Jest zbyt optymistyczna, ale w porównaniu z innymi, to nawet ją lubi. Z Szeregowym Nie znosi tych jego Słodkorożców i jego samego również. Z Fluttershy Nie lubi jej, jest, jak dla niego, zbyt nieśmiała i wrażliwa. Z Królem Julianem Rozwalają go jego teksty, ale, podobnie, jak Ricky, nie lubi, gdy ten przystawia się do Elli, nawet, jeśli to żarty. Z Rarity Uważa ją za pedantkę z kompleksem wyższości. Z Maurice'em Uważa, że jest gruby i ociężały. Z Applejack Wolałby nie znaleźć się w jej lasso. Z Mal'em, Brut'em, Droit'em i Fou Wraz z Glorią, współpracuje z nimi i Mal'em więc jest wobec nich w porządku. thumb|Robert po kontakcie z eliksirem Twilight i Kowalskiego Wcielenia Robert, po kontakcie z eliksirem Kowalskiego i Twilight, nie zmienia swojej kolorystyki, lecz, podobnie, jak w aktualnej wersji, jest żółwio-człowiekiem (ale my nazywamy to po prostu żółwiem) i nosi odwróconą ciemnobrązową czapkę, której nigdy nie ściąga, ma też błękitną koszulkę na ramiączkach, jasnoszare rybaczki i jasnobrązowe buty. Kategoria:GosiElla Kategoria:Fanowskie postacie Kategoria:Żółwie Kategoria:Pingwiny, lemury i żółwie Kategoria:Półantagoniści